Wymiana
by Blackisz
Summary: Przekroczył granicę człowieczeństwa, by odzyskać to co kiedyś utracił


„**Wymiana"  
**

* * *

**Warning : Edward jest w tym angście miękką ciotą, a Roy świrem. Kanon poszedł się walić, no trudno c:''  
**

* * *

Zimny wiatr targający wysokimi świerkami zadął przeraźliwie wprawiając moje ciało w nieopanowane drgawki. Niekontrolowanie z prędkością błyskawicy rozeszły się po całej powierzchni skóry dając w zamian nieprzyjemne odczucie dyskomfortu. Wzdrygnąłem się i mocniej opatuliłem cienkim, czerwonym płaszczem. Nie poddam się. Nie mogę. Przecież nie wrócę do niego. Do tego potwora. Nie będę udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Choć raz w życiu postawię na swoim i z godnością przyjmę na siebie tego konsekwencje. Będę silny. A przynajmniej postaram się być.

* * *

- Ed, dlaczego uciekasz?

- Ja nie uciekam.

- Wiec, co ty robisz?

- Próbuję się od ciebie uwolnić.

* * *

Miałem dość. Ból, co chwila przeszywał moją już i tak poszarpaną duszę. Nie miała siły iść dalej. Poddała się. Tak samo jak i mój upór. Zgasła ostatnia nadzieja, zatopiona przez fale bezpodstawnej tęsknoty. Poczułem jak tracę grunt pod nogami i głucho uderzam o zamarzniętą ziemię. Jest tak zimno, że nie jestem już w stanie nawet szlochać. Tak bardzo jestem wykończony. Chce mi się spać, ale przecież nie mogę. Gdy to zrobię na pewno umrę. Nie chce tak skończyć! Nie po tym wszystkim, co przeszedłem. Uratuj mnie. Przybądź. Utul. Ukochaj. Słyszysz mnie? Odpowiedz mi błagam!

* * *

- Twój organizm jest wycieńczony.

- Gówno prawda.

- Znowu mi się opierasz?

- Jak widać idioto.

- Co tak ostro? Ranisz mnie tym skarbie.

- Przestań mnie tak nazywać do cholery!

- Przecież to lubisz, nieprawdaż?

- Okropny kłamca!

- Ah, nie schlebiaj mi już.

* * *

Wrzaski rozchodzące się po korytarzu przeszywały człowieka, aż do szpiku kości. Wbijały się boleśnie w ciało. Przenikały do duszy rozszarpując ją na drobne kawałki. Aż pozostanie z niej jedynie proch. Agonia pomieszana z bezdenną rozpaczą. Bezsilność splątana ze słodką bezradnością. Zbliża się ostateczny koniec, prawda? Przełknąłem głośno ślinę rozpoznając, że to właśnie Roy tak okrutnie się wydziera. Mocno przyciskając rękę do piersi, najciszej jak umiałem podkradłem się pod drzwi jego gabinetu. Serce omal nie wyskoczyło mi z piersi, kiedy zobaczyłem poplamioną na czerwono podłogę, a do nozdrzy doleciał metaliczny zapach posoki. A więc znów to robi. Stara się odzyskać zdolność widzenia, która została mu odebrana. Poprzez alchemię. Przy pomocy śmierci niewinnych ludzi. Ich krew za jego wzrok. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, a z ust wydarł się zduszony jęk przerażenia. Usłyszałem głośne przekleństwo i szuranie butów po podłodze. Wie, że tu jestem. Już po mnie.

* * *

- Ed zbieramy się.

- Z tobą nigdzie nie pójdę!

- Nie mów tak to naprawdę przykre.

- Taka jest prawda.

- Od kiedy twoje uczucia do mnie się zmieniły?

- Gdy przekroczyłeś tą pieprzoną granicę człowieczeństwa.

* * *

Wycie wilków dopełniał widok księżyca w pełni. Okrągła, świetlista tarcza z widocznymi na niej kraterami i wyżłobieniami zawisła wysoko na niemalże czarnym nieboskłonie. Jej blask oświetlał moją twarz, na której nadal widoczne były słone ślady łez. Drgające dłonie przyciskałem mocno do obojczyków, próbują się uspokoić. Koszula podwinęła mi się, aż do łokci ukazując świeże siniaki - połączenie czerwieni i fioletu z niemalże białą skórą. Zagryzłem już i tak rozszarpaną dolną wargę, gdy zaczęło mi się robić coraz zimniej. Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze czując jak pulsowanie w dolnych częściach ciała coraz bardziej się nasila. Potrząsnąłem gwałtownie głową i zupełnie nieświadomie spojrzałem w bok. Roy spał snem twardym i spokojnym. Rysy jego twarzy się wygładziły, a usta rozciągnięte były w lekkim uśmiechu. Czemu nie może taki być codziennie? Gdzie podziała się dawna dobroć i czułość? Wróć do mnie, kochany. Wyciągnąłem w jego kierunku drżące palce i pogłaskałem materiał bandaża, którym zakrywał sobie niewidzące oczy. To była jego cena za spokój. Kto by pomyślał, że przez to straci rozum i zacznie zabijać ludzi, żeby odzyskać to, co stracił? Przesunąłem rękę po krzywiźnie jego szczęki i zacisnąłem ją lekko na gardle. No dalej. Uduś go. To najlepsza ku temu okazja. Zniszcz go zanim on wykończy ciebie. Mocno zacisnąłem powieki, żeby powstrzymać płacz. Na próżno. Głośny szloch wyrwał mi się z krtani. Byłem tak niezdecydowany. Po prostu żałosny. Mimo, że wiedziałem, do czego jest zdolny nie potrafiłem go wypędzić ze swojego serca. Pomimo wszystko kochałem go. I za tą chorą miłość będę musiał zapłacić wysoką cenę.

* * *

- Kim ja dla ciebie jestem?

- Tylko i wyłącznie potworem.

* * *

Uciekaj.

Biegnij.

Krzycz.

Łkaj.

Boję się. Czujesz to, prawda? Śmieszy cie to? W jakiś sposób raduje? Oh, no tak. Jestem przecież jedną z twoich zabawek. Lubisz się mną wysługiwać. Upokarzać na każdym kroku. Deptać dumę i godność. Obrzucać błotem. Ranić. Śmiać się z moich słabości. Ciągle i ciągle. Słyszę cię. Jesteś blisko. O wiele za blisko. Boję się. Nie mam, gdzie się ukryć. Nie mam jak się bronić. Poświęciłem swoją alchemię, żeby uratować brata. Ty chcesz to wykorzystać. Nie pozwolę ci. Roy nie każ mi tak cierpieć. Przecież… przecież… ty kiedyś powiedziałeś, że ci na mnie zależy…!

* * *

- Tutaj jesteś, Ed.

- Odejdź! Nie zbliżaj się do mnie psycholu!

- Oh, jak możesz mówić o mnie tak okrutne rzeczy?

- Co ty masz w ręce…?

- To nic takiego. Nie bój się.

- Ty chcesz mnie naprawdę zabić!?

- Ależ Edwardzie nie ładnie jest kłamać.

- Nie…!

* * *

Odejdź ode mnie. Zostaw. Nie podchodź tak blisko. Nie chcę tego. Nie zmuszaj mnie, proszę. To zbyt trudne. Zbyt skomplikowane. Nie zrozumiesz. To nie ty musisz codziennie dźwigać ten ciężar, który obciąża moje serce. Odbiera energię. Rozszarpuje duszę kawałek po kawałku. Spadam na samo dno gęstej rozpaczy. Oplata mnie ciasno nie pozwalając uciec. Duszę się. Próbuję uwolnić. Nic z tego. A przecież miało być tak cudownie. Tylko ty ja i nasza miłość. Jakże byłem głupi, że uwierzyłem we wszystkie twoje kłamstwa. Że też nie potrafiłem spojrzeć prawdzie prosto w oczy. Tylko wchłaniałem wszystkie twoje piękne słowa niczym spragniona bliskości szmata. Wykorzystałeś to. Nie próbuj nawet zaprzeczać. I tak ci się udało. To ty zwyciężyłeś nasz pojedynek. Wyssałeś ze mnie wszystko. Miłość zastąpiła nienawiść. Zmieniłeś rozkosz w ból. Nadzieję w bezsilność. Wiarę w rozpacz. Czy jesteś z tego zadowolony? Miałeś to wszystko od początku zaplanowane? Wiesz, że jestem bezbronny. Nic nie mogę zrobić. Jestem zmuszony patrzeć jak powoli kreślisz wzory białą kreda na podłodze, a z obandażowanych oczu spływa ci szkarłatna krew. A więc to naprawdę mój koniec, tak?

* * *

- Roy jak mogłeś tak łatwo mnie poświęcić…?

_Alchemia za brata. Wzrok za spokój. Miłość za ból. Porażka za życie ukochanego. _

Zasada równowartej wymiany nie zawsze okazuje się być uczciwa.


End file.
